


Record On A Phone

by a_crested_eagle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Family, Gen, Loss, Recording, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 07:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19496683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_crested_eagle/pseuds/a_crested_eagle
Summary: WARNING: SUICIDE (THROUGH FANTASY MEANS) IS PRESENT IN THIS WORK.A short story about loss.





	Record On A Phone

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so if you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know. Any other kind of feedback is also appreciated.

"Is this on?"

Fingers hitting the microphone.

"Oh, there's a red light, ok, ok..."

Pause.

"Alright... My name's Jack. I'm currently in an old shipping container hiding from... the sun? Light? I'm not sure what is- Ok, let's take it from the start."

Liquid sucked through a straw.

"People are vanishing in thin air. Like, completely gone. The only things left behind are their clothes and, you know, the things on them. It started- when I first heard about it, was a week ago, on the news. They were talking about a large number of missing people. Then more and more people started disappearing."

Pause. The voice comes closer.

"I... I saw..."

Deep breath.

"I saw her disappear on my front door. They were supposed to stay with me until things were safer. We thought- Oh, god, Emi..."

A thud. The voice comes from farther away now.

"She was smiling, you know? When I open the door for her and her mother. She smiled and opened her tiny arms to hug me when she saw me. Those tiny-tiny hands, always getting dirty the moment she was out of their apartment. Her brown hair in the usual ponytail, hazel eyes sparkling with joy. She had her black track pants on and a shirt that used to be white. Her outside clothes that we had bought after she had ripped four dresses in one week... And had lost one in a lake."

Restrained laugh. A sip from a straw.

"She was chasing birds up and down the pier and she saw some, ducks was it? Some birds sleeping in the water. So naturally, her first thought was to go after them. In the water. From a pier that was going ten meters into the lake. I was at the stairs leading to it, throwing her empty juice box to the trashcan. One second she is at the edge, looking at the lake. The next she jumps off, yelling " _COME HERE BIRBS!_ "

Laughter.

"Alex- Alexandra, her mom, found her kid running around naked. This time chasing dragonflies and other lake insects, while I was drying my clothes. Emily's dress is probably somewhere in the bottom of that lake still."

Sad laugh.

Quiet.

"Anyway, Alex was pushing Emi inside my house. I can almost see Alex in front of me. Oval face. Small perky nose. Green eyes. Hair, painted dark red, dropped over her right shoulder. Simple jeans and a black tank top. The backpack over the left shoulder was pulling her a bit to the side. Then she was gone. Just like that. Sunlight hit her head and she was gone. Gone..."

A sigh.

"Emi followed her right after."

Long pause.

"Fuck..."

Soft sobs.

Quiet. Choked voice.

"I... Can... I don't know what's going on. I don't know why people are vanishing. Are they truly gone? Like dead? There are no traces of bodies anywhere. Maybe they..."

Quiet, then rustling and low grunting.

"If anyone ever finds this... This record. These are memories of my family, please keep them safe. Remember them."

Metal touching the microphone.

"Weird. I thought I would be scared."

A door creaks open and clothes fall softly to the ground.


End file.
